Tom117323
! This page is in construction! ! Tom117323 is a 15-years-old user from The Netherlands and is participating in some online YouTube contests. He likes the Eurovision Song Contest, YouTube, computers, the internet, making videos and more things. :) Junior Eurovision Song Contest * In construction! * In the next table you could find the winners of each year of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest in the personal opinion of Tom. Victories in contests Tom participates since November 2012 in contests. He has won 7 times in contests. Active contests 'Amazing Sound Festival' 'ASF Allstars' 'Fabulous Song Contest' 'International Music Festival' 'Eurovision specials' 'North Vision Song Contest' 'Supervision Song Contest' Personal summerhits Here below you could find a list dating from 2004 on with Tom's favourite summerhits. (OPEN) Glorious Song Contest Host: EurovisionJess Tom debuted in the third edition of the Glorious Song Contest. Imagine Song Contest Host: ESCJessicaUK Tom debuted in the eleventh edition of the Imagine Song Contest. The Voice Song Contest Host: MrGiorgos2012 Tom debuted in the thirteenth edition of The Voice Song Contest. 'The Best Of All (TBOA)' The Best Of All (abbrev. TBOA) was a special edition between the 23th & 24th editions of The Voice Song Contest. Everyone chose a random number and got a random entry, which already participated in the contest in the editions before the 23th edition. Tom took number 22. (OPEN) Magical Music Contest Host: xESCFR3AKx Tom debuted in the sixteenth edition of the Magical Music Contest. (CLOSED) Friendship Song Contest Host: FriendshipSC Tom debuted in the second edition of the Friendship Song Contest. (OPEN) RRALZ Song Contest Host: Rodolf1996 Tom debuted in the sixth edition of the RRALZ Song Contest. (CLOSED) Europe Song Contest Host: Edvinas Gurnevičius Tom debuted in the second edition of the Europe Song Contest. (CLOSED) Shining Music Contest Host: shiningmusiccontest Tom debuted in the second edition of the Shining Music Contest. Ownvision Song Contest The Future Song Contest Host: Adrià Puigdemont Tom debuted in the sixth edition of The Future Song Contest. Morning Vision Song Contest Host: greecelove Tom debuted in the first edition of the Morning Vision Song Contest. Tune Up The Music Song Contest Host: TheLucky13 Tom debuted in the first edition of the Tune Up The Music Song Contest. World Music Battle Host: RanbornLP Tom debuted in the first edition of the World Music Battle. Ultimate Song Contest Host: Marko Milic Tom debuted in the first edition of the Ultimate Song Contest. Creative Song Contest Host: tom117323 Tom debuted in the first edition of the Creative Song Contest. Westvision Song Contest Host: Adrià Puigdemont Tom debuted in the first edition of the Westvision Song Contest. Our Eurovision Contest Host: selreyes Tom debuted in the first edition of the Our Eurovision Contest. Africavision Song Contest Host: Maaian Arditi Tom debuted in the first edition of the Africavision Song Contest. Video Music Contest Host: videomusiccontest Tom debuted in the first edition of the Video Music Contest. 'Eurovision 90's' Eurovision 90's was a special edition of the Video Music Contest which has been held once. Everyone needed to take an entry back from 1990 until 1999 in the Eurovision Song Contest. Tom took the entries of Norway in 1995 and Ireland in 1996. 'Winner of the Winners' Winner of the Winners is a special edition of the Video Music Contest which has been held once. All the 20 previous victories in the contest would battle out which was the best victory so far. Toms victory in the 13th edition participates as well in this edition. Worldvision Melody Contest Host: EurovisionAA Tom debuted in the third edition of the Worldvision Melody Contest.